Where Is She?
by rocknrolla575
Summary: He was heir to the throne of Seireitei. She was the daughter of the neighboring king but was kidnapped and has amnesia. It only took a chance meeting that got them to fall in love with each other. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery:**

 _He was heir to the throne of Seireitei. She was the daughter of the neighboring king but was kidnapped and has amnesia. It only took a chance meeting that got them to fall in love with each other. One problem, his father is trying to arrange a marriage with one of the neighboring kingdoms and invites them for a ball. Will they be able to keep their love and have their happy ever after?_

 **…** **.**

Kensei hates his life right now. Though he is fortunate and gives back to the people who have helped his family and the kingdom's good fortune, he was not expecting this at all. Kensei Muguruma is the prince of the kingdom of Seireitei and his father; Genryusai Yamamoto is trying to arrange a marriage for him. He was not looking for a wife yet!

Even though some women have caught his eye, none of them held his interest. The rich women that he has met are selfish, greedy and arrogant. He had no tolerance for those things. Though, he would not say that would be the case for all the rich women he has met, but then again, they were raised with similar values and morals as him. All he wants is a woman who would talk normally to him and not like some sort of god, be willing to speak their mind on issues that they care about, actually be willing to get dirty to help the people who look up to the royal family for guidance for their country, and someone who would help keep the demons away. God knows he has a lot of those.

So far, he had no luck and it looked like it was not gonna improve. Throughout his entire life, only one woman had held his interest. He met her a few years ago when he was staying at the Kurosaki palace to train with Ichigo and some other people. He was walking around the gardens of the place when he noticed a very beautiful girl. She looked like that she was in her early teens, about thirteen, fourteen years old. She was talking to this red headed boy whose name he can barley remember. Jinta, it was. It looked like that he was insulting the pretty girl and the girl looked like that she was trying to hold back the tears and trying to calmly talk to him. It wasn't until he heard (as many others probably) the boy yell that she was ugly and hoped she died. It was then he started to get angry.

"Is there a problem?" Kensei asked as he walked up to the two. They both looked at him as he broke the stunned silence from the girl and the angry one of the boy.

"No your highness. This is nothing that you should concern yourself with." Jinta told Kensei. He was hoping that he would leave so he can continue telling the girl how pitiful she is.

"I wasn't talking to you boy. You are perfectly fine yelling your opinion of everyone and of what your opinion is of this girl. This girl, however, seems like she may need some help to ward off an ignorant prick who doesn't know where his brain is" Kensei stated as he looked between the girl and Jinta. But he was mainly looking at the girl and saw how she cracked a small smile at his last sentence.

Jinta's face started to turn. He had just been embarrassed and he did not want to be around anyone right now. Jinta bowed to Kensei and left. His presence will not be missed by the only two occupants left in the garden.

"What is your name? I don't want to keep calling you miss" Kensei asked the girl. She started to get a blush and he decided that he liked it that he was the reason for it.

"Kurosaki Yuzu, your highness" Yuzu replied with the blush still on her cheeks. She can't believe that the prince of Seireitei is talking to her. She had heard that he was a handsome man and he loves to give back to the people as much as he can, like her family. Though, when the girls were gossiping about how handsome he was, those words don't do him justice, he was absolutely gorgeous! She just hopes she doesn't start stuttering.

"Kurosaki Yuzu, eh? Nice name. It suits you. Are you one of Ichigo's little sisters? You look a little like him. Though you are much more prettier and beautiful than he his" Kensei asked and complimented the girl. She blushed again. God, he wishes that blush was permanent on the girls face.

"Yes, I am. It is nice to actually meet the prince of Seireitei for the first time. Though, I wish it would have started of differently" Yuzu first smiled, then it disappeared and she looked down. Of course this did not go unnoticed.

"Would you join me for a walk around the gardens?" Kensei asked the girl. He felt that if he did not tell her how beautiful she is now, then her family may not be of much help to bring her out of her funk. She also needed to hear that she should not tolerate such words from a little moron who would not know true beauty even if it was right in front of him. Yuzu nodded her head in acceptance and he held out his arm for her to take. To say she was shocked was an understatement but she still took his arm.

As they started to walk around the garden, Kensei was thinking of how to start off the conversation about Jinta and how she should not tolerate his cruel words to her. He then turned to look at her. 'That boy is a big ass moron. He's probably a bigger moron than Ichigo' Kensei thought.

"Yuzu," Kensei started and Yuzu looked up at him, "that boy is a stupid little shit. I may not know what kind of history you two had but it's pretty obvious that he is not someone that is worth your time seeing if he likes you. He's too much of an idiot to realize that you are very beautiful, and kind. You are the woman that many men would gladly take as a wife. So, I request you to move on from that little shit. No matter how much you tell yourself it will get better it won't. So, for support, I will be there for you. I also request that you will call me by my first name and not your highness. It makes me feel like a pompous ass hole," Kensei said, noticing the blush on Yuzu's checks.

"Thank you, Kensei. I think I will take up on your advice and offer." Yuzu said with a smile. Kensei then went to get a rose and gave it to her.

"A rose for a beauty and no problem. I look forward to watching you grow from this. Though, I have one more request. Please don't tell anyone about this. One part of my reputation is being a bad ass and I'd rather not let anyone else know" Kensei said while scratching the back of his head with one hand looking slightly embarrassed and Yuzu just laughed and agreed. During their conversation, they were not aware of Isshin and Masaki's presence. The older couple looked at each other and smiled. They had a feeling that these two are going to be together in the future and they are going to be very happy.

That's how it started. After talking everyday, they agreed that they would write each other letters and visit each other as much as they could. Though that wasn't often. Kensei was able to visit the Karakura kingdom at least two to four times a year while Kensei's father refused to let Yuzu to visit Seireitei. He thinks that she will be just like Ichigo. It's not like the old man would know what's she like. He never met her for christs sake!

But Kensei would have to be honest that he misses Yuzu. He wants to see her again but he has no idea where she is. Earlier in the year, he managed to convince his father to let Yuzu and her family visits Seireitei and they sent out an invitation to them. When they replied back, they had disturbing news. As much as they would love to come, they couldn't. Three days earlier before they received the letter, someone managed to get into the castle and they kidnapped Yuzu. They have no idea where she is or if she is dead or alive. After Yamamoto read the letter, he told the Kurosaki's they the Seireitei kingdom will lend a hand to help them find their missing daughter.

Kensei, of course, was pissed and upset of the news. He was actually planning on asking Yuzu's father to marry her. Of course, he would have to convince his father to agree as well but you might as well start with the girl's family. 'No, not girl. She has to be a woman now. I mean, after all, she is 17 now' Kensei thought to himself. He just hopes that its not too late to find her before his father decides who he is going to marry.

 **…** **..**

 **Hi guys! This is another story that I wrote. Like When Did I Fall In Love With You When I Should Hate You? I planned out the chapters so it would help me write them and hopefully get them up quicker. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzu was walking around the village with a smile on her face and humming a tune that she can't remember hearing anywhere. She is living in one of the small villages that is run and looked after by Aizen Souske in the Seireitei kingdom. Though, she has no memory of ever growing up here. She just woke up two days ago with a minor head injury and no memory of her past. The only thing she remembered was her name, age and the nagging feeling that she knows something bad might happen to the Seireitei kingdom and the other kingdoms that Seireitei is neighbors with.

She remembered waking up quite vividly and she doubts she will ever forget. She woke up in the village in one of the small houses. She had no idea where she was and started to freak out. After that, a woman came running in trying to calm her down and explain what happened. It took about 10 minutes for her to calm down and for the woman to start explaining. The woman's name is Ise Nanao. Nanao found her lying down with half her body in the river that she was walking along with quite a bit of blood. She was lucky that she was breathing. She then carried her back to her home and went to get a doctor. The doctor patched her head back up and told Nanao what the injury would be. Yuzu had a head injury, how she got it is unknown, and that she would most likely have amnesia. Whether it is short-term or long-term, the doctor is not sure. After that, Nanao and Yuzu kept talking until they were both tired and went to sleep.

Though, Yuzu is wondering why she is able to walk and still be coherent with a head injury and resting for 2 days. 'Maybe it has something to do with my family. Maybe we can pull through any injury we get' Yuzu thought. She saw Nanao at one of the market stalls and went up to her. It would be best if she stuck by her side until she knows where everything is, seeing that she will be staying here for a while.

"Hey Nanao!" Yuzu said enthusiastically.

"Hey Yuzu. How are you? How do you like the village so far?" Nanao asked.

"I love it! Though, I still need to figure out my way around here" Yuzu replied enthusiastically with Nanao smiling. She really hopes that Yuzu will get her memories back. Yuzu is such an innocent, kind girl that does not deserve any misfortune from anyone. If she was completely honest, she believes that Yuzu is the missing princess of Karakura.

"Nanao, when we get home, can you tell me about your past? You don't have to tell me of course but I would like to know you more. I have a feeling that we will become great friends." Yuzu asked nervously.

"Sure. I haven't told anyone of my past since I moved here a year ago. I think it will do me some good," Nanao said in reply.

 **…**

When they got home, they put all the things they bought away and made some tea and something to eat before Nanao started to talk about her past. They set up the table and they sat down.

"Well, I did grow up in Seireitei but I grew up in one of the villages that is under the control of a man named Kyouraku Shunsui. He is a kind man and treats everyone with kindness and respect. But let me tell you, the man is also a flirt, a drunk and lazy. When I was 8 years old, my parents died from an illness that was spreading around the kingdom at the time. I have a brother and a sister but they left before my parents caught the disease and they left while I was still young but they did come to visit from time to time but that was rare. I don't know if they know if I left the village or if they know our parents died. We were also an odd bunch as well that the other villages did not know what to make of us. My parents could be very loud but then you also won't hear a peep out of them at times. My older brother loved pulling pranks on people and he probably still does. My older sister was a bit of a tomboy. I was always the quiet one who stuck my head in the books and always trying to get everyone to take me seriously. After the death of my parents, I went to become a spy and a bodyguard. I still have the home of my parents but I felt like I would be useless if I just stayed there. I was thirteen when I officially met Kyouraku Shunsui. Apparently he heard that there was a pretty girl training to be a spy and a bodyguard. I swear it was like he recognized me from somewhere and he knew my name before I told him. He is a skilled warrior so he did help me train. For 3 years we became close and I was starting to fall in love with him. I have considered telling him how I felt because it seemed that he had an interest in me as well but I was never sure due to his constant flirting. There was a visiting diplomat from the Hueco Mundo kingdom and I was assigned to guard him. I felt very uncomfortable with him and I did try to get someone else to take my place but they wouldn't have it. Then one night I was escorting him back to his rooms and he pulled me into one of the empty rooms to try and rape me. I fought back and I killed him. I was so scared that I was still in the room when the guards came in and they arrested me for the murder. No one believed me that I killed him out of self-defense. Even Shunsui did not believe me. I managed to escape from the prison I was in and I over heard that they planned to publicly execute me. So I ran and I finally settled here." Nanao said with a sad smile.

"That is so sad! Do you plan to go back at all? Are you going to look for brother and sister?" Yuzu asked.

"I think I will go back eventually but I think I should train more before going back. I also plan to do more research on the diplomat as well to see if I can back up my story. As much as I would love to look for my brother and sister, I have no idea where to start." Nanao said, happy that Yuzu actually believes her and is on her side.

"I would love to help you with that! Oh, why did you decide to come to one of the villages that Aizen is in control of?" Yuzu asked.

"I heard many good things about Aizen but I also heard things that would also make you suspicious of him. So I decided that I would come to one of the villages that he is in control off to help me do my research. He has some good qualities but I know he is planning something. I believe that he is now the king of Hueco Mundo and he his planning to take control of the other kingdoms. I also heard that he asked for the youngest Karakura princess hand in marriage and she declined. He was not pleased from what I heard. All I have to do is get evidence to support this theory or wait for him to slip up" Nanao said.

"Can I help you with this and can you teach me to defend myself?" Yuzu asked quite determined.

"Yes." Nanao said.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzu has been in the village for two months now. She also has been feeling under the weather. She thinks that she is going to get some of her memories soon and the doctor thinks the same way.

"Everyone Aizen-sama is coming through this village in 5 minutes! Get ready!" yelled a villager.

"Yuzu!" Nanao yelled and Yuzu turned around to look at her.

"Yes, Nanao?" Yuzu said.

"Stay on the side walk. Get in the way and they will get pissed. It is not always the lord that gets pissed, it sometimes would be the guards that would get pissed" Nanao said. Before Yuzu could reply they heard the sound of horses running and all the villagers moved to get off the road.

It was when the men came into view that Nanao widened her eyes. 'Oh dear god. I did not expect him to be here' Nanao thought while trying to think of a way for him to see her but she would not have enough time.

"Are you all right Nanao?" Yuzu asked.

"Kyouraku Shunsui is in that group and I hope to god that he does not notice me," Nanao said trying not to hyperventilate. Yuzu put her hand on Nanao's and squeezed in hopes that it will help her calm down and it seemed to work. They both knew that once they get near them that they would have to keep their heads down. That was the plan and they did come near where they were standing but then a child aged about 6 years old stumbled out onto the road. At that the group stopped.

"Well, what's this? You should be out of the way kid," said one of the guards and that guard threw a kunai at the kid in hopes of killing him. No one would have been able to reach the child in time unless you had the same or similar training to someone like Nanao. So, out of pure instinct, Nanao jumped in front of the child with her back facing the group and her right arm outstretched to the side with the kunai in her hand. The child ran back to his parents and the group focused onto the woman.

"Oi woman, that kid was in the way and deserved to be punished. Do you want to be punished in his place instead? I can think of a few ways of punishing you," the guard said.

'The back of the woman seems familiar' Shunsui thought.

"Yamato, it appears that she has some training in martial arts, so I don't think we should underestimate her," said Shunsui. In all honesty, he was thankful that the woman saved the child. He was suspicious of Aizen but he can't, nor can the other lords, do anything about it unless they have proof. Which was why he was here. He also has a feeling that he knows this woman. Everything about her just seems familiar and it is reminding him of his precious Nanao-chan. He misses her so much that he wished that he would have believed her when she first told him the story. But he didn't believe until the meeting about what to do with her punishment that there was proof of the diplomat's rapes and other dealings. Just as they were about to tell the guards to bring her in, they were told she escaped. He felt like shit after that. Before that incident he was planning on asking her to marry him. He wanted her to know that he was serious about her and that he did not care about her background. Though she did not know this but her parents, brother and sister are legendary for their fighting and defensive skills. He did admit that when he found out that the girls parents died, he told his guards that if a girl with her name comes in, let her in. That was before he met her. After he did, he did not expect to fall in love with her and to want to have a big family with her.

Then Shunsui's eyes turned wide as Nanao turned around to face the group.

"People who kill children should die. You should feel happy. I am letting you off on a warning. If I find out that you have killed any children for no reason, I will find you and I will kill you." Nanao said as she chucked the kunai in front of her.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui said.

"Kyouraku-sama. It has been a while," Nanao said and she walked towards Yuzu and pulled her away. The group continued their journey to Aizen's manor that is near the village and Yuzu managed to get a look at Aizen. After she got her look at him, the headache started and she started to see vague memories.

"Yuzu, are you alright?" Nanao asked.

"Lets go home. I think it would be best to explain there once the headache is not bad," Yuzu said and they made their way back home.

 **…** **..**

After Yuzu's headache died down, Yuzu wrote down the best she can of what her vague memories were. She remembered two females and three males. One of the females had long light brown hair like her. In fact, Yuzu knew that she was the spitting image of this woman. The next woman was also the spitting image of Yuzu and the older woman but she had grey eyes and black hair. The first man that she saw had a bit of a beard, black hair, brown eyes and a bit of a goofy attitude. The next man had orange hair but has similar features to the older man and woman. The third man that she remembered, she knew that he had no relation to the previous people at all, so she can guess that he is a friend. He has silver hair and brown eyes. He is very handsome. He also has a tattoo of 69 on his chest.

With Nanao and Yuzu both looking at this, they both suspect that she is related to them and the silver haired man was a friend to the family and was probably courting Yuzu. Though, with the descriptions that Yuzu gave, Nanao was for sure that her instincts were right. Yuzu is the lost princess of Karakura. Now, she just has to figure out to get Yuzu to see her family without anyone trying to arrest her or Yuzu. She needs to go out and get information on when Yuzu's family is visiting Seireitei for the ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**. /images/black%20and%**

 **Hi guys! In this chapter I did the best that I could to describe what they were wearing, so I also added in the links that helped describe what they are wearing in this chapter.**

 **…** **..**

The Kurosaki family has been here in the palace since the afternoon and Kensei was talking to them before they go out to dinner with the King and the other lords. Everyone in the room was waiting their drinks before they go into the room so Kensei decided to look around the room. Ichigo was wearing a dark blue suit and black boots. His wife Orihime and their son are visiting a close relative that lives near the main palace. They will be staying with them for a few days before coming to the palace for the ball.

Isshin was wearing a dark brown suit and black boots. Toushiro, Karin's fiancée, was wearing a black suit and black boots. Karin was wearing a black and white dress that has a leaf vine print on the white and black heals. Masaki was wearing the same only she does not have any printed design on the white part of her dress. They all have the same facial expression (the same as his he is sure), sadness and grief. Yuzu being missing has taken a toll on all of them.

Ichigo and Orihime wanted Yuzu to be there when Orihime gave birth to her first-born child since she has been learning things about the body and how to be a mid-wife. Karin and Toushiro wanted Yuzu to be there for their wedding in a few months. Isshin and Masaki wanted Yuzu to be there when they told her that they have agreed for her to marry Kensei. Kensei wanted Yuzu to be there so he can see her often and so that she can become his wife. It just hurts.

"Kensei, have you received any reports about Yuzu?" Isshin asked, snapping Kensei out of his thoughts.

"Yes, they still have not found anything but they do suspect that she is Seireitei," Kensei said.

"Seireitei? Why would they suspect that Yuzu is in Seireitei?" Toushiro asked.

"It was the way that Yuzu disappeared. They, as well as me, suspect that Aizen has something to do with this. Don't you find it strange that Yuzu disappeared during the night a few hours after you told Aizen that you will not let him court or marry Yuzu?" Kensei said. When Kensei found out, he immediately suspected Aizen. Everything about Yuzu's disappearance is suspicious and some of the things they found points towards Aizen. Though, they don't have anything definite to be able to get Aizen executed for it and for any other crimes that he did that they may not know about.

"I agree with Kensei. It's all too suspicious. But there is a chance that Yuzu is still alive. She might be in one of the villages that Aizen controls and someone from one of those villages found her and helped her" Karin said.

"Why would you think that Yuzu would be in one of the villages that Aizen controls, dear?" Masaki asked her daughter.

"The castle we were staying at the time is on a river and is near the border between Karakura and Seireitei. I am certain that Aizen would control the first set of villages that Yuzu would come across if she were thrown into the river once she would cross the border. I suggest that we get the spies to start looking in the villages that Aizen controls. She might be resting in one of those villages. If she is not there, then I think she might be on her way back home or dead" Karin said. Once everyone started to think about what Karin said, it was true. If Yuzu were thrown into the river, she would have reached one of Aizen's villages. If she was not thrown into the river and fled to Seireitei, she still would have reached at least one of Aizen's villages. Kensei really needed to talk to his father about this.

"Your majesty's, it is time to go to the dining room. Dinner will be served in 15 minutes," a servant said.

"Alright" They said and they went to the dining room. When they got to the dining room, they went off to great everyone who was there. Hirako Shinji, Hinamori Momo, Hisagi Shuuhei, Zaraki Kenpachi, Unohana Retsu, Ukitake Jyuushiro, Lisa, Soi Fon and many others that they were close too were there. It was good to see them while they were feeling depressed.

'Yuzu, wait for me. I will find you. I will make sure you are safe even if it kills me. Stay safe for now, my love' Kensei thought as he went to eat with everyone.


End file.
